Anti-Cosmo's Anti-godchild
by Kindness to Everyone and thing
Summary: Anti-Cosmo has challenged Cosmo and Wanda for the right to be Timmy's God parent and wins. How will Timmy adjust to his new life exspeacaily with his 13th birthday coming up on Friday the 13? T for safety. Nega Timmy also makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Cosmo was trying to read a book but his mind kept wondering towards Timmy Turner. He had started to have fatherly feelings towards him for a while now. He seriously wanted Timmy has his godchild. Suddenly he got an idea on how to get Timmy as his godchild. He went to his library and pulled out an extremely old book. It had a picture of one fairy wing and one anti-fairy wing side by side,

Anti-Cosmo opened the book and looked at a page and found what he was looking for. It said that a fairy god child can be won in a contest, but a contract had to be signed before hand by the god child in question. Anti-Cosmo smirked to himself and went to write up a contract.

Meanwhile Timmy was upset. His parents went to New York City without him and he had always wanted to go. He felt so betrayed by them that he just wanted to scream. Luckily Cosmo, Wanda and Poof where there to keep him company. Timmy honestly felt like Cosmo, Wanda and Poof where more his family than his birth family.

"Hey Timmy isn't your birthday in eight days?" Cosmo asked. He asked because he was a tad scared. Since Timmy was born on the 13th and the next Friday was the 13th and Timmy would also be turning 13.

"Yeah…" Timmy said. It would be his first birthday without his parents, not that they paid attention to it anyway but still. "Maybe I won't celebrate it this year."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof frowned. They knew that Timmy looked forward to his birthday every year. He even wished up a birthday countdown clock. What was up with him?

"Is something wrong Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Well-"Timmy started before Jorgen poofed in.

"Timmy Turner you are summoned to Fairy World." He said.

"Whatever happened I didn't do it!" Timmy said worried.

"You're not in trouble. Its hard to explain so just come with me." Jorgen said poofing them to Fairy World Stadium where Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda where waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are they doing here?" Wanda asked as she, Cosmo and Poof stood in front of Timmy to protect him.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes in the pathetic excuse to protect their godchild, or soon to be former godchild.

"They have challenged you for the right to be Timmy's godparents." Jorgen said.

"_Oh crap." _Timmy thought.

(AN: Sorry its so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this story is up for adoption. I'm going to start a new one kind of like this one. Okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy was placed by Jorgen von Strangle in the center of the room, Cosmo and Wanda were on the left hand side of him whiles Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were on the right.

Timmy looked at Jordan confused as to how Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda should be able to be his Godparents?

"So Timmy, the challenge is quite easy, you ask for a wish by each Godparent and they have to grant it, you comment then out of 6, 1 being the best and 6 the worst, a bit like the grades you get at school," Jorgen instructed.

Timmy nodded his head, he then started by looking at Cosmo, "Ok, Cosmo I wish I had a chocolate milk shake,"

Cosmo nodded his head, waved his wand. But exactly like the first time they meet him, a massive 2 meter big chocolate snake came, Anti-Cosmo chuckled.

"GAAAAAA!" Timmy screamed as the snake chased him around the arena.

"Timmy make another wish," Anti-Wanda quickly called out.

"I wish the snake was just a chocolate snake to eat," Timmy panicked.

Anti-Wanda waved her wand fast and the snake collapsed in a pile of chocolate pieces. Timmy grabbed a spoon and gobbled the chocolate snake up.

Next was Anti-Cosmo, he grinned as he watched Timmy exact, Timmy didn't want to be his godchild, so he had a nasty plan.

"Ok Anti-Cosmo, I wish Trixie Tang was in love with me," Timmy said excited.

"I'm sorry Timmy Turner, that is against the law, I am not allowed to meddle with any relationship, that is Cupids job or Anti-Cupid,... but I can give you something else," Anti-Cosmo said chuckling.

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and a badge with Trixie Tang's photo appeared with the words, 'best boyfriend ever' on Timmy's T-shirt.

"Very funny," Timmy said upset. "She will still hate me,"

"Correct," Anti-Cosmo said chuckling.

Jorgen banged his stick against the ground and looked at the last contested Wanda.

"Ok Wanda you are up, it stands right now 1 for the Anti-Fairies for saving Timmy from the chocolate snake and 1 to the Fairies for Timmy's failure of having a girlfriend," Jorgen instructed.

Wanda looked at Timmy worried, he has to bring something out of his hat for this to work, Timmy began to think quickly threw his head what Wanda could grant him so that he could stay with them and not go to Anti-Cosmo or Anti-Wanda.

But suddenly he became a head ache and glared at Wanda, for some odd reason he had a nasty wish idea.

"Ok Wanda, I wish for ... gah... a... A fire comet to hit Jorgen," Timmy quickly said whiles his eyes were suddenly red.

Wanda had no choice but to grant the wish, within 2 seconds Jorgen von strangle was on fire and Anti-Wanda quickly poofed up a fire blanket and extinguished the flames. As Jorgen was safe he glared at Timmy, who couldn't understand why he was thinking such mean things up.

"Ok, sad to say, it stands now 2 to 1 for the Anti-Fairies, Anti-Cosmo you have the permission to take him," Jordan said mad.

"What," Timmy said shocked.

"We will try and cure him from this problem," Anti-Cosmo said shaking his head.

Before Timmy could even reply he was poofed off to his home, Cosmo and Wanda moved their fish bowl out of Timmy's room and Anti-Cosmo placed a Python tank up, he and Anti-Wanda then turned themselves into two very large Pythons and watched Timmy within their new home.

Whiles Timmy was getting used to his new life and Anti-Wanda changed Timmy's bedroom over to something a Goth would live with, Anti-Cosmo began to read through Timmy's files.

Inside his doctors documents it stood that over the past 3 years he has become very cruel to the people, beating up his parents, almost killing his babysitter and other mean things.

Anti-Cosmo hoped that he and Anti-Wanda would be able to drive the evil out of Timmy, before it is too late.

**(Hey so still continuing this just with a partner now.)**


End file.
